Lost Untouchable Feelings
by looking4hero
Summary: I was bored out of my mind so I started writing a story. I remembered Rogue had a thing for Magneto. Don't worry to much, Rogue is dating Gambit.
1. Chapter 1

I was bored out of my mind, so, I started to write a random story. I hope you like it. Please review!

Jean-Grey, Scott, Rogue, Beast, and Professor met in the conference room. Everyone started at the screens. Rogue was leaning against the wall, bored out of her mind. Jean picked up something.

"There is another protest in Central Park," Jean said pausing.

"So? We'll…" Scott started as he stood up. Then, he looked over at Jean. "Jean, what's wrong?"

Professor spoke up, "Magneto?"

Rogue jumped when she heard his name. He was the one that used her. It wasn't love, like she had thought. "I-I thought he was gone." Magneto disappeared less than a year ago.

"We never discovered what happened to him, Rogue," Professor stated.

"Somebody called Remy?" Remy came in looking around the room to see what's going on. His eyes met Rogue's eyes filled with tears. "What be the matter, Cherie?"

He walked toward her. Rogue with a faint smile said, "Nothin', Swap Rat."

"Nothing! It's Magneto," Jean said shocked at Rogue's answer. Remy looked at her confused. "He's back!"

"We did not know if he was really gone or not," Beast looked up from the computer. "So, he could have been here the whole time." These words made Rogue's spine shiver.

"What should we do?" Scott asked breaking the silence. Jean walked over to him.

"I think all of you should go and make sure he does not hurt anyone," Professor answering Scott.

As everyone started to leave, Rogue stood still as Gambit wrapped his arms around, telling her everything is going to be fine.

"You don't have to go, Rogue," Professor said knowing she didn't really want to go.

"Yes, I-" she started as she walked to the door. Rogue turned toward Professor, "I have to do this." She followed Gambit out of the conference room to the plane.

After the plane took off, Logan came to her. "Hey kid," his voice cracked with the sound of concern. "Are ya alright?"

Rogue looked at him with a small smile and nodded her head. She stared back outside. She started to remember all the feelings and what Magneto did to her. Rogue still loves Erik no matter what he has done.

Thanks for reading! ;) Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

WOW, thanks for the reviews! I thought it was a one-shot but nope. Thanks for "kicking" me to cont. the story! I hope you like it and please review again.

Rogue's mind was trying to understand why Magneto came out of hiding. Her mind came to a halt when the plane landed near Central Park. Gambit glanced at her so worried, she never noticed that he was looking at her.

Everyone, except Storm, got off the plane and just stood still watching as the protest slowly disappeared. Magneto turned and saw the X-Men looking at him, so he turned completely. Erik was in "street clothes."

"He's just messing with our minds." Scott whispered.

"Why is he doing this?" Jean honestly confused.

"My dear friends. My dear, good friends." Erik shouted to them.

"What did he just call us?" Rogue said wishing she understood what was going on.

"Come, come friends." Erik was walking toward them.

"He's not wearin' his helmet." Logan just stated the that popped in his head. His claws slid out when Erik was a few yards away.

"There is no need to fight." Erik said taking a step back.

"What the heck is your problem?" Rogue exploded.

Gambit turned to her saying, "Remy says everything is alright." HE stroked her hair to calm her.

"What?" Erik sounded so confused. "Is she," he paused taking another step to her. "Is she alright"

"What are you up to?" Scott said trying to make connections.

"What? I'm not-" Erik started backing up again. THE roit started to grow as he turned around. With his head down, he ran off into the protest.

"We better go get-" Logan started.

"Back to the mansion." Jean said cutting Logan off.

Everyone was seated once again on the plane. Everyone was silent with confession. Gambit got on the plane freaking out .

"Remy can't find Rogue." He said short of breath.

"What? She's…" Storm said glancing where Rogue sets.

Logan ran outside; looking at where the protest was. There was nothing. He sniffed the air for her scent, there was nothing. Nothing at all.

Scott and Jean stood with a gentle stare at Remy.

Logan told Remy, "We're goin' find her, kill who ever has done this, Gumbo"

A single tear fell from Gambit's glowing eyes before he nodded his head.

"I am going to kill Magneto." Scott whispered as Logan got Remy into the plane.

Thanks for reading! ;D Please review!


End file.
